


Queen of Tasers

by Zyrieen



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Oops I made an epic, Slow To Update, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrieen/pseuds/Zyrieen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has always known she was adopted. She can't remember anything before the age of 7, which put her rather behind when it came to school, and certainly made life with seven other foster siblings 'interesting'. As if that wasn't enough, she's part of the minority called the Blood - people who wield magic as easily as breathing - and a dark-Jewelled one at that. She's never quite been able to fit in with her peers, so it's no wonder she turned out a bit strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Tasers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RDSR (NekoNomi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNomi/gifts).



> If you have any questions, please ask them!

The setting is mainly based on the Marvel movies, with certain parts of the Black Jewels Trilogy twisting that universe just a little out of place.

 

**The Blood / Bloodlines:**

People who can wield the magic known as Craft are known as the Blood. Technically speaking a lot of the world can trace their ancestry to at least one Bloodline, but far fewer have enough of a talent to actually use it. 'Bloodline' therefore is broader, referring to a family that has wielded Craft at some point; 'Blood' refers specifically to people who can actively use it.

 

**Craft:**

Basically, magic.

 

**Jewel:**

How strong a member of the Blood is. Adult Blood have two Jewels: Birthright, earned at age 5, which is their basic strength; and Offering, earned once they've reached the age of maturity and undergone the ritual Offering to the Darkness. Blood can increase their power to a maximum of three ranks between Birthright and Offering, and the situation they are in when making the Offering greatly affects the outcome. The Jewels are as follows (in order of least to most powerful):

  * White
  * Yellow
  * Tiger Eye
  * Rose
  * Summer-sky
  * Purple Dusk
  * Opal
  * Green
  * Sapphire
  * Red
  * Gray
  * Ebon-gray
  * Black



 

**Caste:**

Any particular talents held by a member of the Blood, either what they were born with or what they have trained to be. Some castes are considered particularly male or particularly female, but in truth can be held by either.

Female-specific castes

  * witch: both a general term for any Jeweled female and also specifically refers to Jeweled females who don't belong to any of the other castes
  * Healer: a witch who specializes in healing physical wounds and illnesses. Equal in rank to a Priestess and a Prince
  * Priestess: a witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries and Dark Altars, witnesses handfasts and marriages, and performs offerings. Equal in rank to a Healer and a Prince
  * Black Widow: a witch who heals the mind, weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions, and is trained in illusions and poisons. Equal in status to a Warlord Prince
  * Queen: a witch who rules the Blood. Queens are considered to be the land's heart and moral center, as such she is the focal point of Blood society



Male-specific castes

  * Warlord: a Jeweled male equal in status to a witch
  * Prince: a Jeweled male equal in status to a Priestess or Healer
  * Warlord Prince: a dangerous, extremely aggressive Jeweled male; slightly lower in status than a Queen



 

**Court:**

When a Queen sets up a formal Court (traditionally to rule an area; in more modern times, it's a bit like a company), she is required to have at least twelve males in her First (most intimate) Circle, and at least three of those form her immediate support known as the Triangle. The First Escort is very much like the title suggests: the person whom escorts the Queen everywhere, and acts as both bodyguard and host at formal events. The Consort is very like the First Escort, except with the expectation of sex. The Steward is like the Queen's personal assistant, keeping a handle on the paperwork and organising the Court. The Master of the Guard is the Queen's head of security, charged with her safety at all times. The Triangle can order around the other members of the Court in the pursuit of their role, but an order from the Queen always trumps an order from the Triangle. Women may also be part of Court, although they are not required, and are likewise ranked according to their intimacy with the Queen (First Circle, Second Circle, Third Circle, etc).

* * *

 

 

Aeons ago, before any records exist, the human race was as one people, and still so primitive. Fire was the only magic they knew, the only Craft that elevated them above the rest of Earth's teeming wildlife. Then - as the stories go - came the dragons, winging out of the stars with the powers of earth and heaven at their command. They taught the fledgling race, passing on their wisdom to those who would listen, for even as they had searched the stars for a worthy successor their race had been dying. No children were born, and they were old and tired; it was time for a younger race to become the caretakers of life. As each dragon died, they gifted their power to their disciples, creating Bloodlines of magic all over the world. In the end, there were only two dragons left: the Queen and her Consort.

Humanity were growing in leaps and bounds, teaching each other the lessons they had learned from the dragons and using their knowledge to further their understanding of the world. Arguments began to grow heated, resulting in violence more often than not, and the Dragon Queen decided there was one last gift she needed to give their heirs: their own Queens. Deeply connected to the land and possessing a quality that drew other members of the Bloodlines to their service, the Queens would - hopefully - help to rein in the violent tempers threatening to destroy the fledgling race. In one final burst of strength, the Dragon Queen flew around the world, shedding her power among every people in every land; and where each drop of power landed, a Queen was born.

Of the Dragon Queen's Consort, no more is known.


End file.
